


Dioses Oscuros

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Top Ras al Ghul
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: El fanfic premio debido a que la ganadora gano el primer lugar en el concurso de BatMemes.Referencia al mito del rapto del Perséfone en un contexto Ra'sBru, el Dios del inframundo Hades es interpretado por Ra's al Ghul y Perséfone como Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Ra's al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 15





	Dioses Oscuros

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Damaris Peña por participar en el concurso de “BatMemes” de la página “Bats Queen” en el cual gano con el primer lugar. La ganadora permitió publico su premio :)

**El otoño siempre es triste, frio y lúgubre, las cosechas paran, el ambiente es nostálgico y el frio te cala hasta los huesos, la estación más nostálgico y deprimente que pueden experimentar todos los mortales desde que tienen memoria pero los dioses solo saben que en algún tiempo pasado no fue así, todo fue causado gracias al Dios del inframundo, el amor hace muchas cosas nuevas para todos.**

**El jamás sintió ese caliente y dulce sentimiento durante toda su inmortal vida, vivía entre muertos y en un lugar húmedo y frio, casi sin contacto de otros dioses, solo almas… era bastante triste para otros dioses ver a un ser tan poderoso tan solo sin justificación.**

**El hombre era temible e intimidante, poderoso y silencioso, el hombre moreno no salió de sus dominios a menos que sea absolutamente necesario... hasta ese día.**

_-Hace mucho calor-_ **Menciono el peli negro mientras hacía crecer un árbol de manzanas.**

_-Bruce, la tierra necesita ciertas cosas para florecer, una de ella, es una temperatura perfecta-_ **La mujer de bellos cabellos negros miro con ternura a su joven hijo, Martha sabía que su pequeño heredero.**

**La Diosa de la agricultura hacia su tarea de vida, crear la vida desde la tierra y ayudar a los mortales a poder vivir de ella, su pequeño hijo Bruce, era un joven de apariencia armónica, un Dios muy bello de ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro, Dios de la primavera, increíblemente a pesar de su Don era una deidad bastante peculiar al momento de relacionarse, más familiarizado a lo seco y poco amigable en su actitud, casi rozando la antipatía y la amargura en su personalidad que contrastaba con su Don tan bello.**

_-Me gusta un ambiente equilibrado, no me gusta el calor excesivo… ni siquiera los mortales parecen gustar de ello madre-_ **Continuo con un hablar frívolo y con tintes de berrinche en su tono.**

 _-Cariño, Zeus puede cambiar ese detalle, solo sopórtalo un poco cariño, la virtud de la paciencia te alza mucho en tu valor divino-_ **El tono amable y paciente continuo en la siempre cariñosa Martha.**

 _-Lo sé madre-_ **Desistió de quejarse al ver que no servía de nada.**

 _-¿Cuándo podre ir a sembrar más cosechas solo madre?-_ **Bruce continuo hablando para intentar evitar que la conversación muriera y tuviera que enfrentar el clima solo.**

 _-No cariño, necesitas mucho entrenamiento para poder salir al mundo exterior-_ **La voz de la mujer se puso rígida, áspera, dominante, Martha se negaba a que su hijo fuera esposado por algún Dios, ella tenía planes de que permaneciera en castidad como la Diosa Diana, diosa de la Guerra Estratégica o como la Diosa de la Hoguera, Kara. Martha deseaba que la virginidad de su hijo fuera eterna para que su labor de la llevar el nacimiento de las plantas fuera armónico y lleno de gloria. Él no sería tomado por nadie a la fuerza como ella sufrió, era algo con lo que su hijo seria bendecido.**

 _-Me gustaría poder hacerlo solo-_ **Contestó en un tono bajo.**

 _-No Bruce, no estás listo-_ **Dejando claro su punto, ambos continuaron su labor.**

**Los planes nunca son intocables, incluso para los dioses, Bruce tuvo su primer acercamiento con otras personas solo cuando lo conoció a él, no tuvo la intención de desobedecer a su madre, nunca lo haría pero realmente él se desvió del camino por error, ni las ninfas ni su madre pudieron predecir que la tierra en donde caminaba se abriría, ni mucho menos que de quien de ella salía fuera nada más ni nada menos que él Dios del inframundo.**

**No pudo reaccionar ante ello, una figura de ese tamaño contra alguien como él, simplemente lo abrumo, no pudo defenderse, ni mucho menos hacer algo contra el poderoso Dios quien ni corto ni perezoso lo cargo entre sus brazos y se llevó al inframundo.**

**Su secuestro fue tan repentino que no dijo ni una palabra para pedir ayuda, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su ahora nuevo hogar.**

**Decir que las apariencias engañaban era cierto, el lugar donde las almas llegan podía parecer tan aterrador como se oye pero realmente tenían un ambiente tan misterioso que llamaba su atención, era cálido a su peculiar manera. Ra’s a pesar de su figura intimidante, no entraba en un estereotipo de Dios arrogante o pedante como lo fue su padre y demás compañeros celestiales, a decir verdad, el Dios era justo con las almas que llegaban a sus dominios, tanto mortales y semi dioses recibían lo que merecían, la muerte es justa, el lugar donde se descansaba eternamente era más cálido de lo que se pensaba.**

**_“Tú gobernaras a mi lado”_ , las palabras que salieron sin mucho que contradecir, eso significaba 2 cosas, ahora era el cónyuge del gobernante del inframundo y que poco se podría hacer ahora más que intentar hacer que su nueva vida sea cómoda para él, después de todo, era uno de los dioses más tranquilos y neutros que se conoce, por lo que los problemas no eran una opción a menos que se le provocara.**

**El trato con él fue algo que incluso le gusto, era un Dios paciente, a pesar de puede imponerle su palabra sobre sus decisiones, su ahora nuevo esposo haría que su relación fuera lenta, apropiada y menos traumático que la primera impresión, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir de alguien de ese nivel, un Dios de su altura no le importaba las consecuencias de tomar a un Dios inferior a la fuerza pero Ra’s espero a que estuviera listo, cualquier tocamiento o acercamiento era con la conciencia y respeto, sus movimientos eran clamados, sin presión a hacer movimientos desagradables o de intimidación para su sumisión ante él, las conversaciones y momentos compartidos eran siempre una experiencia nueva, su sabiduría, elegancia y prudencia era tan excepcional que solo hacia querer seguir a su lado para aprender más.**

**Las emociones surgieron de aquella forzosa relación como un lento incendio en el bosque, esa comodidad fue lo que buscaba toda su inmortal vida, se acomodaba en la oscuridad del inframundo y tenía talento para ayudar a su esposo para gobernar a los muertos, no quería irse, no quería volver.**

**¿Para qué renunciar a esa comodidad? Su esposo y reino era lo que siempre quiso, ser rey del inframundo es algo que se le daba bien y no estaba en ningún aspecto en dejar este lugar por nada, ni por su madre…**

_-Eres tan bello…-_ **El señor de los muertos beso la pálida espalda de su cónyuge con cariño mientras movía su cadera con delicadeza.**

**El pequeño Dios se retorcía levemente con las caricias de su marido, después de todo, solo podían verse la mitad del año antes de volver con su madre, Martha no le gusto para nada que su hijo alejado de su lado, no supo hasta qué grado era capaz su madre hasta que el mismo Zeus obligo a su marido a devolverlo, Martha había amenazado con dejar de hacer la tierra fértil si no lo devolvía, obtuvo su devolución pero su marido no estaba dispuesto a cederlo de manera fácil… debió sospechar de su plan a la hora de aceptar las semillas de granadas que “amablemente” le dio para su camino a la superficie, su tentación fue mucha y al final cedió en comer un par de las semillas dadas, al final, su tiempo fue dividido entre su madre y su esposo, 6 meses con uno y 6 meses con otro ¿Quién hubiere pensado que ese sería su destino? Ni los oráculos harían ese tipo de revelaciones.**

_-Ahh-_ **La incomodidad de la introducción era pequeña, estaba muy nervioso por este primer acto carnal desde que se conocieron, le daba tanto miedo y curiosidad cederle su pureza a su esposo que estaba complicando la penetración a su marido.**

 _-Tranquilo amado, déjame cuidarte-_ **El dios se acercó a su oído para susurrarle aquellas palabras que estremecieron al menor para posteriormente morder su oreja.**

**El menor simplemente se sonrojo ante aquella acción repentina y dejo escapar un suspiro de placer, las caderas de Ra’s comenzaron a moverse lentamente para evitar el daño a su compañero, Bruce podía sentir la incomodidad por como el falo de su esposo agrandaba y abría el camino en su virgen agujero, el movimiento de entrada y salida iba lo más lento que se podía, salía hasta la cabeza solo para volver a meterse hasta la base.**

**Bruce sentía como el placer iba escalando poco a poco conforme el movimiento y la introducción del órgano sexual iba siendo constante en su interior, los gemidos del menor iban en aumento conforme el falo iba tocando su interior con certeza, rozando con delicadeza su punto sensible mientras hacia sus exploración, su marido estaba dando tiempo a su inexperto compañero a acostumbrarse a su tamaño y fuerza, experimentando y jugando con la sensibilidad del menos para poder hacer que su juego sexual sea más placentero para ambos, el Dios del inframundo le encantaba recorrer con toda calma el interior del Dios de la primavera con tanta libertad que no podía esperar a poder corromper y sacar un lado nuevo del segundo gobernante del más allá.**

_-¿Se siente bien?-_ **El mayor dio movimientos circulares a las embestidas que le quitaron el aire al menor.**

_-S-Sí…-_ **El menor apretaba con fuerza las sabanas negras que estaban debajo de él.**

**El mayor dibujo una sonrisa en su cara y procedió a ejercer un movimiento un poco más fuerte en su siguiente embestida, la cabeza de su pene casi sale del agujero del menor solo para volver a estar adentro con solo una estocada, Bruce dio un gemido patético de sorpresa y placer que gusto al señor de las tinieblas, Ra’s dejo el comportamiento amable a un lado cuando comprobó que su joven marido se había acostumbrado a tenerlo dentro.**

**El hombre mayor comenzó un va y viene constante contra el trasero del menor, sus embestidas se hicieron más ruidosas y húmedas que al principio, lo que ocasiono que el de piel pálida comenzara a subir de tono los gemidos y palabras incompletas que de vez en cuando salían de su boca, el choque de pieles se hacía más sonó y sucio conforme pasaba sus primeras experiencia, Ra’s llego a moverse de manera sorpresiva solamente para mirar las reacciones de un desprevenido Bruce, podían variar conforme a la fuerza ejercida en el movimiento, desde un pequeño gemido vergonzoso, un movimiento de cadera que indicara que siguiera haciendo hasta el lastimero y piadoso grito donde exponía una sensación difícil de procesar para él.**

**El chapoteo se hizo más presente cuando el moreno tomo las caderas del más joven y se propuso a satisfacer sus deseos carnales, las manos callosas y maduras del hombre se incrustaron en la piel lechosa Bruce quien sintió un leve tirón cuando este se posiciono recto y duro con su cadera haciendo que su postura completamente en 4 se lanzara para estuviera derecho como él, entonces instantáneamente entendió del porqué del cambio de postura, los movimientos de cadera se hicieron más fuerte y rápidos, el ataque era fijo en uno de sus puntos más sensibles, Bruce inmediatamente comenzó a sollozar por la cantidad de emociones y sensaciones que estaba recibiendo, sus uñas se clavaban directo en los brazos trabajados del Dios mientras este le susurraba blasfemias que solo hacían más caliente el ambiente.**

_-A-Ahhh R-Ras m-me-_ **El proceso de pensamiento era imposible por la cantidad absurda de sensaciones placenteras que estaba experimentando.**

_-A-Apretado, t-tan sucio solo para mí-_ **El gran hombre gruñía descripciones del cuerpo del más joven mientras este solo se sonrojaban.**

 _-N-No p-puedo, Mgghhh E-Es mucho-_ **La saliva estaba resbalando lentamente de su cavidad bucal mientras intentaba no atragantarse en medio de sus gritos.**

 _-E-Estas solo p-para mi deleite, saborearte mientras te jodo-_ **El arrogante dios se burló abiertamente mientras su esposo estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.**

_-M-Mierda, n-no aaahhh-_ **El sucio roce entre ambos hacia que el menor no pudo soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.**

_-Córrete para m-mí, sométete ante tu marido Bruce-_ **El ataque descarado hacia el menor hizo que Bruce llegara al orgasmo en un grito que hizo dolerle la garganta.**

**Ra’s en su momento menos razonable posible, empezó a moverse sin cuidado para seguir a su esposo en su búsqueda del orgasmo, no tardo mucho para quedarse quieto y derramar su jugo dentro de su pareja mientras que sus respiraciones conjuntan fueron el consuelo del otro mientras intentaban recuperarse del sobrecarga sensorial.**

**El mayor se retiró lentamente del interior de su esposo con cuidado de no estimular más al pobre chico que jadeaba con alivio, acomodo al joven aun lado suya para que pudiera acurrucarse junto a él, la atmosfera caliente se cambió por una más romántica y cálida cuando Ra’s beso su frente antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo abrazando a su amante.**


End file.
